Lovers and Enemies
by anon azure
Summary: Plus everything in between... Where in the famous western singers/lovers Tsuguru and Pysche, visit Ikebukuro as part of their tour as well as look for Pysche's insane sisters. What happens when they meet Shizou and Izaya? ShiZaya! TsuPys! OCx2!
1. Chapter 1

**Kuro-Din:** Hi! Hi! I'm Kuro-Din! I'm AnonAzure's OC for this story!

**Aki-Dono:** And I'm Aki-Dono! Shoot My Tongue's OC for this story!

**Kuro-Din:** Anyway, we'll be hosting this story along with some of the characters that we'll be using for this story! Our number one partner in crime is… _-Drum Roll-_ Erika-Sen! YAY!

**Erika: **Hi everyone!

**Kuro-Din: **Now, time for the individual disclaimers! AnonAzure nor Shoot My Tongue owns Durarara or any of its characters! If they did, expect a lot and I mean A LOT of ShiZaya scene! KYAA~! Now Aki-Dono your turn!

**Aki-Dono:** Seriously people! WHAT THE EFF IS WRONG WITH YOU! Why the hell do we even put in disclaimers when it is obviously pointless and useless? It's obvious that fanfiction is made by fans who love original fiction of other people. It's not like a lawyer is stalking the site looking for sue-able teens who barely have any money to buy their own car! But noooooo… People would make these little things petty and try to be cute with disclaimers just to get the readers smiling and shit! And then—

**Kuro-Din:** Ok, we'll save the rest of her random ranting for another time… Erika-Sen got anything to say?

**Erika:** ShiZaya… -Drools-

**Kuro-Din: **Ok… Everybody's insane so now to save you from our insanities… Please enjoy the story!

**-A ShiZaya Fanfiction-**

**Enemies and Lovers**

_**And the yaoi crazed ninja fangirls**_

**-o-0-o-ShiZaya-o-0-o-**

**Chapter 01: "Trip to Japan"…**

In Venice, Italy a concert of a famous duo was being held. The roads were jammed packed; different colored light illuminated the sky like fireworks during the New Year. The screams and shouts for more could be heard from a hundred yards away from the stage itself. The sounds that came from the stage that accompanied the voices of the heavenly duo shook the earth. But nobody really cared, as long as the show goes on.

It has been a whole two days of nothing but these routine. Not only for the reason that the duo's voices were not only a match made in heaven in the eyes of their supporters. But because the duo themselves had made all these possible.

Psyche and Tsugaru.

The most well-known singers that currently had the western world by storm, but it wasn't just their looks, songs or voices that made them famous. But they were also a well known openly gay couple that are all love-dovey all the time and even during their concerts. Which, in a way many would think, is probably the reason why 95% of their fanbase are squealing women; the other 5% just hasn't appreciated how hot they can be when their in action yet. It was understandable.

The concert had just ended, but the screams and squeals of fan still continued. The two singers had to spend another 3 hours just signing autographs. They didn't mind, they were the reason they made it after all they were just returning the favor in their way. After the autograph signing and the picture taking, they were finally allowed to return to the hotel they were currently staying in.

Tired after two whole days of performing, the man with blond hair groaned heavily as he plopped down the couch at their V.I.P. hotel room after their latest concert.. Their hotel room comes with a great view, a small kitchen, a comfortable living room, a bathroom with a tub, oh and let's not forget the king-sized bed. Oh plus it was completely sound proof. For reasons that many who has known them well long enough, to know what the room has to be in a certain condition for 'personal uses'.

"Tsu-Chan! I'm so tired!"

The smaller raven-haired man with pinkish eyes whined as he plopped himself unceremoniously on top of the blond man who groaned at the impact.

"I know Psche… I'm tired too…"

The blue eyed blond man replied to the smaller boy. He smiled as he ruffled the raven's hair and leaned down enough to kiss the smaller man's forehead, who giggled at this gesture. Then Psyche rolled over and is now facing his lover and kissed him on the lips lovingly. His tongue then licked the blonde's lower lips, and Tsugaru welcomed the object and soon, their tongues were locked in passionate heat. Teeth clacked against one another and moans and small gasps were shared as their breath and fluids mixed. Small hands fisted against blond hair to get a better angle and Tsuagru pulled the smaller man closer to him, his hands holding Psyche possessively on his waist. Desire pooled down at the pit of their stomach and a tight bulge soon stood against their groins. They both pulled away to catch their breaths, Psyche's pink eyes were half-lidded and glassy as his gaze met Tsuagru's. Soon, another passionate session erupted, and moans and gasps from Psyche became much more louder as Tsugaru traced small circles on his hips, then his hand reached for the other man's ass, and he gave it a gentle squeeze. Tsugaru then abandoned Psyche's mouth and his lips expertly trailed kisses down the pink-eyed man's jaw, then to his ear. The smaller male gasped as he felt his lobe licked by the blue-eyed man, Tsugaru then returned to the boy's mouth, muffling more moans from the male. Psyche almost knocked themselves over the couch when his hips jerked forward, his action caused friction against their bodies, making him want to delve in deeper to the other. Another pause for them to collect their breaths, and they went back to kissing and touching. They were about to take things to the bedroom and—

_RRRRRIIIIIINNNNNGGGG~~~~_

"Aw man!" whined Psyche as their heated make-up session was interrupted by the small device. Sometimes he wonders why the thing was even invented. Tsugaru, knowing his lover hated it when there are interruptions, simply smiled at him as he reassured him that their loving seductive activities will continue once the phone call was dealt with.

"Hello?"

"_Hi! Hi! Tsuga-Nii"_ the blond man sighed as he only knew one person that would greet anyone in such a way.

"Kuro…"

"_Hey I'm here too… Don't forget me…"_

"Fine, Kuro… Aki… What are you doing calling me?"

"_Nee, Nee is Psyche-Nii-san there?"_

"_You're an idiot Kuro! Of course he is! This is Tsugu-Nii we're talking to…Wherever he goes, big brother is sure to follow"_

"_Oh right…"_

Another tired sigh escaped from the blond man's lips. Seeing this, his pink-eyed lover asked him who was calling.

"Oh, it's your little sisters… Kuro and Aki…"

As soon as he heard the name of the caller he immediately stood up and leaped off Tsugaru's lap snatching the little device away from his lover. He placed the phone by his ear and had a very annoyed look that marred well with his features.

"Oi you two…"

"_Big brother!"_ _"Psyche-Nii!"_

"What are you two up to now? Not to mention, where the heck are you two? I haven't seen you guys since the second half of the second day concert?"

"_I think we should tell him Kuro… Well… it is inevitable, and we can only hope for a short and painless death."_

"Tell me what exactly? And if you two have been arrested again for climbing some tall structure I am not bailing you out again…"

"_Actually, Psyche-Nii-san…"_

"_WE'RE IN JAPAN!"_

The two girls shouted from the other line. As soon as the raven-haired man heard this, there was—

Silence.

And once it had registered in his brain—

"WHAT THE HELL? HOW THE HELL ARE YOU TWO IN JAPAN? YOU WERE JUST HERE THIS NOON EATING LUNCH WITH US!"

"_We move fast big brother… After living with us for so long you haven't figured out that much? How disappointing…"_

"Shut it Aki. What happened to you two that you'd be crazy enough… Nevermind, I'm more interested in the reason why you two have decided to go to Japan! ON YOUR OWN!"

"_Because… We're here to meet our pen pal Karisawa, Erika-Chan Psyche-Nii!"_

"_That's right we've been planning this trip for a long time brother dearest…Not even you can stop us now…"_

"_And besides… Tsu-Nii and Psyche Nii-san will be here in one week anyway…"_

"_So see you then big brother, we have to go now our train is almost at our stop…"_

"_BYE!"_

The two girls said before the line went dead. Psyche stood still and slowly looked at his partner with a very, very pissed look plus the aura he was emitting was purely not the bubbly, happy, cheerful Psyche he was known to be.

"Tsu-Chan…"

"Ah… Y-Yes Psyche?"

"Are we scheduled to leave for our tour in Japan next week?"

"Yes…"

Then a _*cough*_evil_*cough*_ smile. Not good.

"Tsu-Chan…" Definitely not good.

"Yes?"

"We _ARE_ going to Japan first thing tomorrow morning, because if anything idiotic happens to those two all hell will break lose…" as he said this he unknowingly crushed his partners phone in one hand. "Right, Tsu-Chan?" he said and looked at his lover again with the same psychotic smile. Tsugaru almost pitied his lover's sisters, but then again he should be used to it by now, but he pities himself more since he's currently on the receiving end of Psyche's wrath.

"R-Right… I'll go tell our manager to prepare the plane tickets to Japan for tomorrow…"

"Thank you Tsu-Chan… And when I get my hands on those two they will never see the light f day ever again as I shall throw them in a cell until that cell rots then throw then in another cell then let that cell rot…"

Tsuguru sighed as he continued to watch his lover planning the demise of his little sisters while he called their manager. He knew this twisted scary side of Psyche only comes out in very rare occurrences, however they do come out more often when it comes to his sisters. But the blue-eyed man knew well that the other was just worried for them, it was just that they had a strange relationship as siblings. Now all he needs to worry about is how to get a new phone and he hoped that Psyche hasn't crushed his phone's memory card as well.

**-o-0-o-ShiZaya-o-0-o-**

_**MEANWHILE IN IKEBUKORO, JAPAN…**_

"Man, how long will those two take before they get here?"

The girl with the hat she was known well to wear said before sighing. She stood at the waiting area at the train station with three of her friends. She had been waiting till she gets to see her two best friends in the world. She looked at her watch again that now read 3:26 P.M., and then she sighed again, as she has not yet spotted her friends.

"Hey, Erika… Why are we here anyway?"

Her dear friend and manga enthusiast friend Walker Yamasaki asked while still keeping his eyes glued to the current manga he was reading. The bigger man who wore a bonnet grunted as he stood up from his crouching position to stretch his legs. He looked over to the only girl of their group and asked—

"Yeah... We've been here for an hour and a half already… And I'm getting hungry…"

"Sorry, but my two pen pals were suppose to be here at two— Something must've happened to them… Oh I hope they're okay…" she said apologetically as she walked in front of them bowing a bit with her hands in held over her head in a praying pose.

"Hey who are they anyway? How'd you meet them?"

Asked the driver of their group whom was just bored and hoping that his van wasn't in any trouble as they stayed in the waiting area long enough in his opinion. Although waiting came along with being the driver of the group, he hated waiting outside of his van, since he can't guard it from any possible danger that might damage it. But since their only female member begged them that she wanted to introduce them to her friends, not to mention that she did her puppy-pout that successfully made them all agree to her request.

"Oh we meet two years ago at the same camp, we got along since our first day together that we became friends instantly…"

She was cut off as she heard another train nearing the platform. She turned to look at the opening doors looking pass the crowds hoping to spot the particular clothing her friends had told her they'd be wearing. She turned to look at her companions to ask them for their help in searching for her mysterious friend.

"Hey here comes the next train, guys, please keep a look out for two girls with black hair and one wearing a black and red stripped scarf and violet on the other… Their always together so they should be easy to spot…"

As soon as she said that she was tackled to the ground from the back by two hooded unidentified people. The boys that were about to attack the unknown people. But the stopped when they noticed at the scarves they wore were the exact match that Erika, who was currently trying to breathe, described for them to keep a look out for. The manga enthusiastic female struggled and tried to breathe as much as she possibly could, while she shouted in a strained and wheezing voice for her attackers to 'get off her'. But she knew well enough who would be reckless tackle her like this.

"ERIKA-CHAN!"

"ERIKA-SEN!"

The two yelled practically almost damaging her to the point that may end up Erika being deaf. They got off slowly at the hat wearing girl and stood up helping the otaku stand up as well. Erika dusted herself before she looked up at the two. They stared at each other, making the 3 guys look at them weirdly and confused.

"Ah… Hey…"

"KYAAAAAAAAA~!" all three of them screamed simultaneously at each other. With their hands gripping each other's and jumping gleefully, while still screaming.

"Kuro! Aki! I've been waiting forever to see you guys!"

"Us too! Us too! Erika-Sen!" the girl said who wore the violet and black stripped scarf.

"Oh Erika-Chan, we've missed you so much!" the owner of the red and black stripped scarf continued.

"Oh right!" the female manga reader all of a sudden as she pushed the two girls in front of her friends. "Alright Dotachin, Yamasaki and Saburo, meet the Ciled sisters. This girl wearing the violet stripped scarf is Kuro-Din…"

"Hi! Hi! Nice to meet you! I'm Kuro-Din Ciled! But you can call me Kuro!" the girl said in a rather loud voice that would practically pass as shouting than talking. She was a little enthusiastic(By little, they meant her enthusiasm is just as big as Tokyo Tower) but she seemed nice and all.

"And this is her younger sister by a year, wearing the red scarf Aki-Dono…"

"Hello, nice to meet you… I'm Aki-Dono Ciled…" the other girl said in a less deafening tone, almost sleepy yet, they could feel sugar bouncing off her voice.

"Hi I'm Walker Yamasaki… Call me Yamasaki" the male manga enthusiast of the group said as he shook both the girls' hands.

"I'm Kyohei Kodota, nice to meet you… You can call me Kodota" the taller man said and only bowed slightly to them. Which they followed the gesture and did the same to the bonnet wearing man.

"And I'm Saburo Togusa… Call me Togusa…" the boy with shoulder length hair said before shaking the violet-eye colored girl then the red-eye colored girl next.

"Ok now that's done…" she stopped as she looked at her watch that read 3:47 P.M. "Oh crap it's almost 4! Come on Kuro, Aki I've got something really interesting to show you! Togusa can you drive us to the center of Ikebukoro? Then you guys can go eat something! Please!"

As she said this she did her puppy pout again isolating the driver of their group. The boy turned to the other boys for help, who in turn only offered him looks of sympathy. He sighed in defeat and agreed. 3 minutes later after getting through the jam packed crowd the all boarded the old green van. Being the awesome driver that Saburo Togusa was, in his and friends opinion, he was able t reach their destination in less than 10 minutes. The girls got off the van along with Erika and they bid the boys goodbye and a promise that they'd all eat dinner together.

"So, so, what were you going to show as Erika-Chan?" Kuro said her eyes sparkling brightly, energized and excited to see the little 'surprise'.

"Yeah, what is it? I'm so excited!" Aki said with equally sparkling eyes as her older sister, though she managed to suppress her excitement a little.

"Wait for it…"

Then when the hands of her watch indicated that it was 4:00 in the noon, a loud crashing sound was heard and huge smoke had appeared from nowhere. The two foreign girls had ducked in instinct while their pure Japanese friend just stood looking at the direction where the smoke had the most possibility came from. The two other girls stood up with dumbfounded expressions not knowing what to make of, of the sudden event.

"What was that Erika-Chan?"

"Yeah, that was scary…"

"It's actually a pretty normal occurrence here in 'Bukoro… And since you guys sent that picture of your brother and his lover I knew that you guys just have to see this… Here he comes…"

As Erika said this she turned to a certain direction where a silhouette of a man slowly formed from the smoke. The two girls turned to where their friend was looking and then—

"Ah, Shizu-Chan is violent as always…" A man with the same jet-black hair as their brother emerged from the sea of smoke. And like their singing brother he wore a coat with a furred hood. But the difference was the man had red blood eyes and his jacket was black opposite to their brother's white one. The man stopped at his tracks as he looked around, spotting the girl he knew and two others that he didn't, he made his way to the female manga reader.

"Greetings Krisawa-Chan… Pleasant day today isn't it?" the man said with a wide grin on his face. He turned t look at the two strangers who were beside the girl he knew.

"And who are these two?"

"-!"

"Oops… We'll save introductions later ladies, for now I must bid you farewell…" And with that the man disappeared.

"That was Izaya Orihara, the psychopathic informer of Ikebukoro…" Erika said smiling at the shocked expression that was currently plastered on her friends' faces. The two girls stared at the direction where the man had disappeared, still doubtful of what they have seen.

"That guy…"

"…Looked like Psyche-Nii…"

Then they heared another shout of 'Izaya' which they now figured out as their _brother's-look-alike_ name, they turned at the direction where the voice was heard only to be greeted by a blond man in a bartender's outfit with light violet shades, a cigarette in between his lips, oh and the soda dispenser that he was currently holding up above his head.

"-!" He shouted once more before proceeding to the same direction where the other man had disappeared to.

"And Aki... That guy just now…"

"… Looked like Tsuga-Nii… Man… they're hot…"

"And that was Shizuo Heiwajima the local strong, short-tempered but kind man… See now why I wanted to get you guys to come as soon as possible? Those two are opposite of you brother Psyche-san and Tsuguru-san… They hate each other, their trying to kill one anther… Not to mention that every time Izaya-san is around, Shizuo-kun always goes after him…"

She smiled a knowing smile, knowing that her two pen pals friends had already figured out what she had meant by saying that.

"_-GASP- _It's a love-hate relationship situation!" the older Ciled sister said making a shocked pose. Kuro turned to Aki who looked deep in thought, as if processing the events that transpired, her crimson gaze darted from the spot where Izaya and Shizuo appeared and to where they both disappeared. After several moments, Aki spoke up.

"That's right… But then, there's another reason you called for us right Erika-Chan?" the red-eyed girl said as her turned to her local friend.

"That's right Aki…" the manga enthusiast then stood straight, feet apart and hands on her waist, she looked at the two in front of her and pointed at them in a proud manner.

"In the name of the Y.U.I., I ask you as my colleagues to help me make them realize their feelings for one another! Do you as Y.U. I. members accept?"

The two girls looked at Erika then turned to each other before smirking at one another. The turned to face the manga reader and made a salute to her and said in unison—

"As members of the Y.U.I. we accept thy request!"

"Then we begin at dawn!"

The girls were saying something that only they understood, and since they were in their own little world they hadn't notice the three boys staring at them. All three of them wondering—

"Those two and Erika get along well… Something weird is about to happen…"

"Are you kidding me? Something weird is _bound_ to happen, now that Erika found people she can get along with and her creepy fantasies."

**-THE END OF CHAPTER 01-**

**-o-0-o-ShiZaya-o-0-o-**

**(A/N: Aki calls Psyche '**_**big brother'**_** while Kuro calls him '**_**Psyche-Nii-san'**_** and both of them call Tsuguru **_**'Tsugu-Nii;**_** Aki calls Erika **_**'Erika-Chan'**_** while Kuro calls her **_**'Erika-Sen' **_**short for Erika-Sempai in her own way…**_**)**_

**Kuro-Din:** Hi! Hi! Hope you guys enjoyed that!

**Aki-Dono:** We worked hard for this so please let us know your opinion. On another note… Author's notes should be put at the end of chapters… simply to avoid disruptions…

**Erika:** That's right! Just press that blue linked button that says _**'Review this Story'**_ it'll be worth it we promise!

**Kuro-Din, Aki-Dono and Erika:** SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER!


	2. Chapter 2

**Aki:** Hello readers we are very glad that you've decided to continue reading our idiotic story that was decided based on a sudden impulse and random insanity while our creators have decided to do a little mini yaoi convention…

**Kuro:** Forget it Aki our creators are nothing but absolute idiots… Might as well get this story over with…

**Erika: **Why are you two complaining?

**Kuro:** We just realized that our creators are making this story just to satisfy their current _**ShiZaya**_ craving.

**Aki-: **And their just using us to do their bidding…

**Erika:** But, at least you get to torture Izaya Orihara and Shizuo Heiwajima while giving your brother his lovey-dovey private time with his long time lover right?

**Kuro and Aki: **_-Looks at each other-_ WELL THEN EVERYONE PLEASE KEEP ON READING AND ENJOY! REMEMBER DURARARA AND ITS CHARACTERS BELONGS TO THEIR RESPECTABLE OWNERS! OH AND WERE INTRODUCING A NEW CHARACTER! HAPPY READINGS—!

**-A ShiZaya Fanfiction-**

**Enemies and Lovers**

_**And the yaoi crazed ninja fangirls**_

**-o-0-o-ShiZaya-o-0-o-**

"_Are you kidding me? Something weird is bound to happen, now that Erika found people she can get along with and her creepy fantasies."_

**Chapter 02: "What destiny plans"…**

"Where are they Jian?"

"Calm down Psyche… According to my resources, your sisters are in Ikebuoro, Japan. I promise they'll be fine. Now will you stop pacing… You might throw the balance of the plane off…"

Jian Ninia, Psyche and Tsugaru's manager who's as old as Aki, the youngest of his sisters. Their manager, despite her age was capable of many things, for she was also a member of the organization her sisters are in Y.U.I. - an organization that no normal person even knows what that stands for. Psyche still kept going back and forth, back and forth, up and down, up and down the plane's lane. His partner sat at the left side of the plane watching the clouds carelessly floating around the sky nearly the same color as the usual yukata he wears.

Although in all honesty he was currently frustrated, not only did they get up bright and early to be able to make their flight. He wasn't allowed to smoke his pipe while in the plane. Not only that it was forbidden in the plane, his manager also forbade him from smoking his pipe, because it would stress out his pink-eyed partner more than he already was. God, his lover's pacing was hurting his head.

Frustrated by his lover's footsteps, he pulled his partner as he passed by his seat and forcible sat his partner on his lap. The smaller man protested, but his frustration was quickly ignored and put to silence as the blond man placed his lips against the others'. Their manager simply stared at them in an awed expression; let's not forget that she was friends with the two currently missing sisters of her celebrity. She was still silently watching them as her hand phone rang.

"Hello Jian Ninia here…" she asked casually while regaining her composure. She spoke diligently with the person who was on the other side of the phone, completely ignoring the two people who were too busy in their make-out session.

"Oh, I see we'll arrive there shortly…" she said closing her phone calmly took her camera from her side bag and snapped a photo without the two noticing. She may be the luckiest fan of Psyche and Tsugaru ever. But at the same time she is a professional, so she knows when certain things are appropriate in certain times.

'_This isn't probably the best time to tell him that the ones who called me were his sisters…'_

She decided mentally before returning back to her work in preparing everything that is needed for their Japanese concert desperately trying to get her professional attitude than her fan girl one, just enough so that she wouldn't stare and ogle at her performers making out, like their make-up artist/clothes designer.

"GO TO YOUR EFFING PRIVATE ROOM WILL YOU?"

The pony-tailed teenager shouted, because if she as so much hears one more moan or begging from the two celebrities. She knows she and the other female occupant that accompanied them would have a nosebleed and no work would be done. Thankfully, the two complied with her request *cough*_command_*cough*, she rubbed her temples before refocusing back on her work, awaiting the plane to arrive at their destination.

**-o-0-o-ShiZaya-o-0-o-**

Orihara, Izaya

The informant who gleefully stood on top of the highest building he could find to gaze below at his beloved humans. Oh, how he loved them and the way they reacted on situations that he would devise for his _obra maestra _of a plan. He sat down to rest his tried legs from running for more or less half the day. He wondered if running away from a certain debt collector for years, had gotten him the stamina that he had today. He was glad that after such a long run for his life, he was finally able to get rid of the blond haired man. Although, at the same time he felt a slight sting of loneliness in his chest, why had he felt it? The answer he knew well, after years of the same routine with the ex-bartender he had realized something.

_He loves Shizuo Heiwajima._

Of course knowing that _he is _Orihara, Izaya the famous informant, plus having a stubborn plus prideful personality. He refuses to acknowledge the epiphany he had months ago. He sighed at the though and took out his phone, pressing his camera albums and opened a stolen shot of the blond haired man taken with a slanted birds-eye view. Before, when he stared at this picture, he imagined the man's death, his face pale from the no longer flowing blood, and the crimson metallic substance dyed in his hair, and his eyes forever drained of the life he knew. However, ever since his epiphany he started imagining the blond man beside him, smiling, laughing, gentle, caring, and even his face ever so near and lips touching and sharing a passionate kiss, then the blonde's hands would start snake around his waist, pulling him close as Izaya's hands would fist themselves against those coarse locks. After pulling away gasping for air, another clash of their mouths would come, with hands trailing down, and the monster's primal instincts would go on overdrive, tearing their clothes apart and…

"SHIT!"

He yelled as he slammed his phone shut and thrust it with a violent force back in his jacket pocket. He sighed once more, looking over the city's outline over the red and orange dyed horizon before deciding that it was time to head home.

The walk home so far was silent; thankfully he did not meet any enemies he knew he had. On the way home he had to pass through a park, he enjoyed that park, it was quiet and peaceful. However, something odd had been in front of him, there was a table in front of a bench where a woman in a dark violet hooded robe sat. On the table, there was a crystal ball, a deck of tarot cards and a sign that said _"Let your fate be read"_.

It was odd but he wouldn't deny that he wasn't interested. After all, it was one of the things his oh-so-beloved humans are interested in. He was curious how accurate these so-called fortune tellers could tell far into the future. He approached the woman and smirked as he was skeptical of this _fake_ black magic practice.

"Hello" the raven-haired man called out as the hooded lady only lifted her head slightly; eyes still unseen because of the hood. Now the informant had seen that the woman was also wearing a striped balck and violet scarf that hanged loosely around her neck. The woman only paused and looked at him for a bit before she asked him to take 3 cards from the tarot deck. The informant scoffed but did so anyway, he didn't open the cards only slid them over in front of the woman. He retreated his hands safely back in the pockets of his jacket as he watched the woman take the cards and slowly revealed them to him.

"The Tower, it symbolizes chaos which you bring… The Wheel of Fortune, it symbolizes the turning point of your feelings… The Lovers, the card the represents the strong relationship you have with someone… A lover perhaps or a love that is yet to be fulfilled?"

"Che… I don't believe in this you know…"

"Then why have you approached me?"

"I was simply curious of this charade that had my humans so interested in participating in, nothing more… Besides I don't even believe in fate or destiny or whatever you care to call it…"

"Is that because you believe that you control the destiny of the humans you love?"

"Wha—"

"You stand before me at this moment, for you have a question that lingers in your heart, a doubt you want to reassure and a choice you wish will be the right choice that you choose… Yet, the fear in your heart is what holds you back…"

"Why you…"

"I do not lie. I will tell you the truth. You heart wishes for something you truly believe you cannot have, am I correct? However, you are also afraid of the change that will happen once you make a move. You are afraid that if you accept, you, yourself will experience the pain of what is to come. But remember, as long as you remain as you are now, you may regret not taking a step forward and accepting your feeling and letting them be heard for as long as you live…"

"… Whatever… Here." Izaya said as he took out his wallet and handed a fair amount of money to the hooded lady. Who just raised her hand to stop his movement, making the informant look at her in a confused manner.

"No need for your money. For it was not you who brought yourself here, but destiny. Nothing in this world is coincidence, everything is fated…"

"Your loss…" The raven said as he placed his money back in his wallet and his wallet back into his back pocket.

"Before you leave… I suggest you voice out your true feelings to the person you wish to voice it out to when the opportunity presents itself." He _che'd_ before he turned and walked away whistling an unknown tune leaving the woman to watch him as his back began to retreat.

"Bye bye Orihara, Izaya-kun… I hope you will soon sound your feeling to Heiwajima, Shizuo..."

As he heard the woman mention both names he turned to look at the place where she sat. Only to find it empty, he stared at the spot, and started to wander if he had really spoken to a woman in a dark violet hooded robe, who apparently told him what to do, and of course he wouldn't admit that he _ever so slightly, and deep down… way, way deep down_ he would like to believe what the mysterious woman had said.

**-o-0-o-ShiZaya-o-0-o-**

Heiwajima, Shizuo

The known beast of Ikebukuro, at the same time it's protector. Yet, no one really cared since they focused more on his monstrous strength than his gentler side. He didn't mind that people feared him. He was used to it after all, besides he still had his friends that he knew would not desert him for his uncontrollable temper or his strength. He walked down the street reaching the overhead bridge where he caught sight of the _flea informant_ earlier that day. He stood where he saw the raven and he had the urge to hunt him down and kill him. Yet, even he could not deny his exhausted body; he leaned over the rails of the bridge watching as the cars passed by below.

_Izaya._

It was already the quarter hour before midnight. The city lights of the city made it illuminate through the sky, making the stars less visible than usual. But still the moon brightly shined through the night. He sighed as he watched people move around below him, he pulled out his cigarette from the back pocket of his pants and took out the last cigarette then crushed the now empty pack. He then began to search his pockets for his lighter and cursed when he realized that he lost it, probably during that afternoons' chase.

_Damn flea… I'll definitely kill you._

He thought bitterly as he sighed in disappointment that he could not enjoy one of his _cancer sticks_. He took the cigarette in between his fingers and began to twirl it. He was shocked when a lighter was presented to him in front of his face. The debt collector turned to see the owner of the hand. As he reached the body he only found a girl who wore a hood like the one that little red riding hood wore, only the girl had a stripped red and black patterned scarf hanging in front of her hood. The girl's mouth showed a small smile but the girls' eyes were unseen because of the steampunk goggles with green lens on her face.

"Thanks." The blond man said as he took the lighter and lit his cigarette before reaching it back to the all red clothed girl. The girl however, shook her head with the smile still painted on her face.

"It's fine you can have it mister! In one condition though!" she said in a happy-happy voice. "Tell me a story! One about your experience for the day!" she said before playfully leaning on the railings beside the ex-bartender.

"Ok… Thanks for the lighter, and why do you want to hear a story about my day?"

"I like stories… But realistic ones that really happened, not those made up fairytales. I also want them to be told by the person who experienced them rather than one who merely knows of it," the girl grinned, showing off her teeth.

"…"

"You don't have to tell me your name or anyone's at all, all you have to do is tell me what happened to you today…"

"O—k… Um, I woke up this morning, had a grilled cheese sandwich for breakfast and went to work. Do I have to tell you what I do for a living?"

"Nope." The girl's mouth twitched, but her grin was still large.

"Ok, so I went on with my job, until I saw an irritating person and went to chase him around half the day through half the city trying to kill him. But he still got away that moron of a flea… That's pretty much it and here I am…"

"How interesting… How long have you been after the _flea_?" She muttered something under her breath and her eyebrow twitched.

"Since my high school days…"

"And you have not yet killed him?"

"Che… That guy has plans for almost anything, he's a smart ass guy and an informant who's a mind manipulator and can make people do his biddings if he wanted them to…"

"Hm… Does he control you?"

"Hell no… I'll die first before he controls me…"

The girl pursed her lips and gave Shizuo a long stare, in which said blond could feel because of the intensity the air had and the way her neck craned on to reach his eyes. "Hm… Why have you not killed him yet?"

"I already told you, he has a scheme for everything… If only I could corner him…"

"I wonder… What would you do if you cornered a mouse?"

"Huh?"

"What would you do if you cornered a mouse?" the girl repeated, her face twitched again.

"Let it go free? Why?"

"You would let a mouse go free but you would kill the _flea_ if cornered? Why?"

"Because the mouse didn't do anything, while he tried to lead people to suicide… If he dies, it's what he deserves… And I'll be the one to watch him take his last breathe and finally shut up…"

"What if someone kills him before you?"

"…"

"Hm?"

"I won't let that happen… I won't let that flea die…" The girl grinned at his answer, seemingly satisfied.

"Why?"

"Because I won't be satisfied until I kill him with my own hands…" Her grin faltered, then it came back twice larger.

"So you wish to only kill him and you alone to kill him? So would you go as far as saving him if he is in-between the line of life and death caused by another, for the only reason that you want to kill him?"

"… Alright, what's with the questions?" Shizuo eyed her suspiciously, in which she gave him a cryptic smile that infuriated him. Okay, this was getting annoying, but he has a _don't-hit-girls_ policy to follow.

"Just a curious little girl searching for a nice story from a random stranger and if you ask me I say you're the possessive type… You say you hate this so-called _flea_ person right?"

"So?"

"So… Whatever relationship you possess with this person is really something special for you to want him to die by your hands and your hands alone…" The girl only smiled as the ex-bartender only stared at her. "Thanks for the story mister! But I have to go now…" she said as he turned from the blond man and started walking away. The debt collector massaged his fore head and temples slightly before hearing the girl's voice once more.

"Oh, and one more thing mister! The line between love and hate is hair thin… So may maybe, in a very small chance you may harbor feelings for Orihara, Izaya-san… Think about how you truly feel… Nee Heiwajima, Shizuo-san? Bye now!" she said her mouth still forming a smile as she turned once more and skipping until her back had disappeared from the ex-bartender's sight.

Once again he stared at where the girl's back had retreated and disappeared with his mouth wide open, making his cigarette slip out of his mouth. He face palmed before he looked down and sneered at his wasted cigarette that was only half done. He sighed heavily before turning to return to his home with his conversation with the strange girl still hanging in his mind.

**-o-0-o-ShiZaya-o-0-o-**

**Meanwhile…**

"I'm back!" the girl wearing the red hood announced as she entered the hotel suite that the booked in. the two girl currently sitting together on the bed while staring at the laptop in front of them. The girl wearing the dark violet hooded robe didn't lift their heads as they were currently occupied on something on the laptop. While the other who wore a black dress and hat looked at the arrival and smiled at her.

"Welcome back Aki-Chan… How'd it go?"

"Just as planned… What about you Kuro?" she asked as her removed her hood and threw it uncaringly at the floor, then fixing her red and black striped scarf; she looked at the other awaiting an answer from her older sister that never came. Annoyed, she pulled on the hood of the other girl making the hood fall back revealing the other girl's black pony-tailed styled hair.

"Hey! Aki! It went according to plan ok! Now shush, I'm doing research."

"Research? On what?" the red-eyed girl asked her older sister as she sat beside their Japanese friend.

"How to make doujiinshis" Erika answered smiling brightly with stars in her eyes. "It would be a waste if we didn't make one, it'll be like a remembrance for our reunion and accomplishment once this mission is done!" she said enthusiastically.

The red-eyed girl agreed and took out her own laptop and got their spare laptop and gave it to Erika and the 3 started to plan for their doujinshi along with mini discussions of other applicable pairings and had their own little mini yaoi convention the whole night.

Suddenly, Aki squealed, surprising her companions who were concentrated on the research topic of how to make doujinshis.

"KYAAA! May favorite band is having a concert in Ikebokuro too! I have to kiss the lead!" she screamed. Kuro threw a pillow at her face that had a love-struck expression.

"Okay, you still haven't lost your love for men, but I don't mind. But please, don't scream…." Kuro said with an annoyed look directed at her sister, then Aki nodded still holding back her giddy self and went back to researching.

Eventually, they agreed that SasuNaru, VanVen, YurieWolfram, and 8059 are somewhat similar to ShiZaya and decided they are their OTP's.

**-o-0-o-ShiZaya-o-0-o-**

**Airport…**

"Finally… Wait until I get my hands on those two…"

"Calm down Psyche…"

"Good… They should be in the Grand 5 star hotel in Ikebukoro… Luckily that's also where we'll be staying… Now everyone behave and keep your hands to yourselves during the long ride to Ikebukoro. I'm looking at you Psyche and Tsugaru… I mean it! You might give Echa-Chan another nosebleed…" Jian pointed at the make-up artist who was looking at them with a giant grin on her face.

Tsugaru nodded while Psyche ignored her.

Jian sighed, being a manager sure is a handful…

**-o-0-o-ShiZaya-o-0-o-**

**Aki: **How many pieces of chocolate did I eat again?

**Kuro: **I dunno, you were hogging them.

**Erika: **Hey! Why didn't you give me any?

**Aki: **You never asked.

**Kuro: **Oh well… Now that this is done… ShiZaya is on its way and lemons are and will be done by Aki.

**Aki: **I can't do lemons!

**Kuro: **Then how do you explain your story "The Emptiness", and your tolerance for that SoRoku story you showed me? You can do it! I know you can! You know you want to…

**Aki: **Hey! My lemons had cock-blocks… and I… and I… okay, I'll need assistance from that guy…

**Erika: **By guy… you mean… You know a guy that made lemons!

**Kuro: **She does, and it was hot…

**Aki: **I endured public humiliation because of that…

**Kuro: **LIES! Anyways, now this chapter is over…

**Kuro, Aki: Erika: **All hail ShiZaya and please Read and Review! Thank you!


End file.
